Legionary Forces of the Wabash
) forces de légionnaires de la Wabash ( ) |native_name = LEGIONARIIS ROBUR AD WABASH |image = 250px |caption = |image2 = |caption2 = |founded = June 8th, 2015 |current_form = |disbanded = |branches = |headquarters = Wabash Central Command, |flying_hours = |commander-in-chief = Albanactus |commander-in-chief_title= Chief Superior of the Wabash |minister = |minister_title = |commander = |commander_title = |age = 18 |conscription = |manpower_data = |manpower_age = |available = |fit = |reaching = |active = |ranked = |reserve = |deployed = |amount = 38.9 billion |percent_GDP = |domestic_suppliers = |foreign_suppliers = Kingdom of Sierra Brazoria |imports = |exports = |history = |ranks = }} The Wabash Legion, also known as the Legionary Forces of the Wabash is the second largest forming branch of the Wabash Armed Forces; which primarily perpetrates the nations . It is one of the four formal commands of the military. It is the youngest branch of the military; and was specifically created for the disposal of the command of the Chief Superior of the State. Previously those of the elite forces of the Wabash Army and the Wabash Air Force formed what was known as "the legion". Among its military capabilities, it is able to deploy by , and . Its primary goals are to defend the nation of the Wabash against , provide the Armed Forces with and preform missions through . Special to the Legion, is the devotion to the Constitution of the Wabash and respect for . Members who join the Legion are instructed to pledge the Legionary's Oath. Mission History Organization Equipment Infantry weapons Among the diversity of weapons the Legion uses, the primary infantry assault weapon is the and the family. The is the , which is produced by a manufacturer. , which is used in times of when soldiers are in need of a secondary source of attention to retreat or lead a successful offensive against the enemy; the primary weapon for such a tactic is the . Given to the legion are an assortment of equipment for a mission, grenades may be provided if enemy equipment needs to be destroy, the in the case of defending or attacking against . Bayonet Aircraft Incredible amounts of the Wabash Air Force were transferred to the Legionary forces; all , and that could be possible be used offensively. The Air Force upholds the defense of the Wabash, while the legionary forces hold the capability to be offensive. Several air bases were transferred to the legion when the aircraft were handed over. Gustav AFB was the largest transfer; which at the time of the transfer held 500 aircraft, 200 which were Beaumont's newly developed fighter jet called the Robinson W-18A Fighter. Among other bases transferred, the Duval AFB, the Cahun AFB and Malford AFB. Currently the Legionary Forces control 75% of the Air Force's inventory and 85% of its former aircraft operating personnel. Fighter Among the wide variety of military equipment, its fighter jets are some of the most versatile. Able to carry of missions as a and as a . The W-18A is one of the most expensive equipment of the military, with a finishing cost of 87 million dollars per unit. Holding the ability to disrupt, neutralize enemy position on both the ground and air makes the fighters capabilities almost endless. The Wabash Air Force also participated in program, in which it bought 300 units. Its capabilities and large carry makes it an reliable aircraft in missions. ! style="text-align: left; background: #aabccc; width:17%;"|Aircraft ! style="text-align: left; background: #aabccc; width:10%;"|Photo ! style="text-align: left; background: #aabccc; width:12%;"|Origin ! style="text-align: left; background: #aabccc; width:15%;"|Role ! style="text-align: left; background: #aabccc; width:8%;"|Quantity ! style="text-align: left; background: #aabccc; width:30%;"|Note |- |Robinson W-18A Fighter | | Wabash |Fighter Aircraft |245 |Developed in 2012 by the 25th Wabash Estate, generally withheld from being sold to foreign powers. Seen as the signature aircraft of the Sovereign Republic of the Wabash. |- | | | Brazoria |Fighter Aircraft |183 | |} Bomber Reconnaissance Category:Wabash